The AIDS Clinical Trials Unit at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) is applying for continuation of funding for participation in the AIDS Clinical Trials Group, Robert Schooley, project leader. Since its inception in 1987, the CWRU ACTU has established and maintained an outstanding reputation for the performance of AIDS treatment trials. Within a 60 minute drive of a 19 county region of 5 million persons that has reported 40% of all Ohio AIDS patients, the CWRU ACTU is located at University Hospitals and MetroHealth Medical Center in Cleveland. The qualifications of the CWRU ACTU include: 1. Experienced physician/investigator, nursing and data management staff. 2. Superb facilities for conduct of treatment trials research including dedicated space for AIDS treatment/trials, NIH funded General Clinical Research Center, DAIDS Certified Virology and flow cytometry facilities, ACTG-supported Immune Function Laboratory. 3. Outstanding record of accrual and retention of patients into ACTG trials including underserved minorities and women. 4. Significant contributions to a pathogenesis-oriented ACTG scientific agenda, particularly in disciplines of virology, immune-based therapies and mycobacterial disease. 5. Consistent high level performance of ACTG trials; this unit has been recognized by DAIDS as one of the top eight units in the ACTG in terms of clinical trials performance 6. Well organized, comprehensive outreach/community participation activities that have provided the ACTU an excellent reputation in Northern Ohio.